Michael Benoit
Michael Benoit, better known as the Nuka Cola Kid, is the leader of The Protectors. History Michael Benoit was born to two Revere Shipping traders in 2261. In 2263, they were in Brick City when the Machinists sent a bot to Basilica that assassinated Pope Henry. While there were no riots, there was a great deal of chaos and confusion in the attack’s aftermath, and the toddler became separated from his parents. Benoit was raised in orphanages in The L and given an education in the schools there funded by the East Coast Catholic Church. Shy, undersized, not the cutest looking and slightly socially awkward, he was regularly tormented by his peers and regularly disciplined by the strict nuns that ran the schools and orphanages. His life was not difficult as compared to that of many other wastelanders, as he was never actually in danger, that constant teasing and bullying made his youth tough. He stayed in school until his late adolescent years, when he got a job as a paperboy. Though he earned enough to rent his own small room and indulge in his favorite things in the world: Nuka Cola, holotapes, and comic books. He didn’t always have spending money, as he jumped and mugged almost as often as he was able to bring his pay home, but he always made time when he had the caps. In late 2287, traveler tales from the Commonwealth trickled down to the Tri-State Area. According to rumors, a vigilante had taken up the mantle of Silver Shroud and was protecting the weak and defenseless in Boston. The Silver Shroud was one of Benoit’s favorite superhero characters, one that he idolized the most. Upon hearing the news, Benoit got an idea: If someone could take up the mantle of superhero protector of Boston, why couldn’t someone take up the mantle of superhero protector of Brick City? As the new year approached, he worked furiously on putting together a proper superhero alter ego, complete with costume, weapons, and accessories. One cold November night, he had an epiphany, and became the Nuka Cola Kid. Customizing his Nuka World jumpsuit and Cappy sunglasses and modifying a tool belt to fit and cool down Nuka Colas, Mike Benoit became the Nuka Cola Kid. The night he finished, he went on patrol and encountered his first evil-doers: a group of drunks bothering a working girl outside the Valentine. He confronted them but was quickly overpowered. He woke up that next morning bruised and beaten in an ally. Realizing that maybe he was not powerful enough to face the dark underbelly of Brick City by himself, he began putting up fliers around The L. Benoit was looking for like-minded citizens, who wanted to rid Brick City of evil. Over the next few nights, he waited at the Valentine for heroes to answer his call. Five others were interested in joining with Benoit, and together, they became The Protectors. The group has since stopped a handful of petty crimes in The L, and under the leadership of the Nuka Cola Kid, are well on their way to making Brick City crime free. Personality & Appearance Mike Benoit is meek and unassuming in appearance and stature. He is slightly below average height, standing 5’5” tall, and is just a bit overweight, weighing 165 lbs. His frame is relatively thin, with relatively no musculature and the majority of the fat in his body concentrated around his stomach. While he does have all of his teeth, they are yellow and somewhat rotten from a lifetime of drinking Nuka Cola. Because of his teeth, Benoit is self-conscious and does not speak much. The Nuka Cola Kid is bold and dashing. He is willing to take risks because he is confident in his skills, and the skills of his partners. After chugging down an icy cold Nuka Cola, there is nothing that he can’t do. Ever since he was a young boy, Benoit has had a healthy love of Nuka Cola. As he grew older and become more self-sufficient, his love for the sugary drink has turned into something of an addiction. Nuka Cola and its various derivatives are virtually the only thing that he drinks, and the young man is highly addicted to Nuka Cola. Benoit’s Nuka Cola Kid costume is a customized Nuka World jumpsuit and Cappy sunglasses that he purchased from a trader who had come down from the Commonwealth. The utility belt around his waist carries knickknacks, but more importantly, have pockets that are lined with icepacks that can keep Nuka Cola bottles chilled and icy. Skills When Benoit guzzles down a bottle of Nuka Cola, the sugar and caffeine hit him almost immediately. He calls the feeling “nuka rush”. When he’s in this state, the world seems like it is moving slower and he has more time to concentrate. This has given him the ability to perform trick shots with amazing accuracy. Equipment Given his addition to Nuka Cola, Benoit has at least one bottle on him at all times, carried on his side like a gunslinger might carry his pistol. He has a Nuka Cola fridge in his home, which is packed with Nuka Cola and various variants. Category:Characters Category:New Jersey